Becoming a Fairy
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Becoming a fairy is not as simple as stories say, which Tiffani finds out for herself. She deals with more than expected in Pixie Hollow, but she wouldn't change anything for the world.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters. I only own Tiffani and Evie.

Story Start

Today was a very exciting today for everyone in my family. My cousin had just had her first child, a little girl. I was going to be the godmother of this sweet little angel. Currently I was sitting in the backseat beside the car seat that held little Evie, the cute baby. My cousin and her mother were sitting in the front seats of the car.

"How is she doing?" my cousin asked tiredly but with a happy smile on her face as the car left the hospital parking lot and started driving down the road.

"She's all good, just looking up at me wondering where she is and who I am, you know, normal baby looks," I replied and sat back to enjoy the car ride. My cousin's husband had to be at work today so I promised that I would spend the day with my cousin to make sure that everything went ok at home. Of course her mom was going to stay a little while, but she also had to go to work sometime today.

"Crap the traffic light isn't working," my aunt snapped as she stopped the car at a four way traffic light, and the lights were flashing yellow.

"Where are the police?" my cousin asked as she pulled out her phone to call the police since no cops were in sight and cars were just going randomly.

"Let's just wait," I tried to say but my aunt was getting too aggravated to listen. She kept trying to inch her way forward and I felt my anxiety levels rise. "No, don't," I snapped but she had already floored it to go through the intersection. A scream tore from my throat when a large truck was heading straight for the side of the car, the side I was on. I only had seconds, but I turned my body to shield Evie and her car seat.

My aunt hit the gas pedal even harder, but our car didn't move fully out of the way in time. My aunt and cousin were screaming as I felt the truck impact with my car door and pain exploded in my back before I knew no more.

I woke up with a gasp and looked around me in shock. Everything was so foggy and I felt weightless. I looked around and slowly the fog cleared as I practically floated in air. I should have been in a hospital but I was in some no man's land. As soon as the fog disappeared I couldn't help but gasp. I was floating in the air above a casket at a viewing. I shivered at the sight of the casket and I was able to float away from the casket and look at the people in the room.

"My family," I uttered and I saw large pictures of me posted throughout the room amongst the flowers. "I died," I cried and watched my family crying and comforting each other. "Did the others survive?" I thought as my mind raced to Evie, my cousin, and my aunt. My eyes scanned the room as fast as they could, and I gave a sigh of relief when I spotted the three of them just entering the room.

"At least they're ok," I whispered even though it hurt to realize that I hadn't survived the crash.

I floated over towards my cousin and Evie, and even though my cousin was crying, little Evie was looking around curiously. My eyes widened when little Evie seemed to be staring up at me, right at me.

"Evie," I whispered and the baby's stare didn't leave me even though her mother tried to call her name and get her attention. "Hey cutie, glad you're ok," I said and I wanted to cry when the baby smiled at me. A chuckle left me as a tear finally fell and I made a goofy face at the baby.

A beautiful laugh left Evie and my body felt as if it was on fire but it wasn't painful. The sight of Evie and my viewing disappeared as all I saw was light and I felt myself speeding through the air. A scream left me when I ran into a dandelion and my body felt as if it attached to one of the little flyaway fuzz from the dandelion.

The wind swept up under me and I kept floating through the air. I couldn't see much but I did see that I was going towards a star. The star disappeared and I was now floating towards an island. The island was gorgeous but I still couldn't see much besides the light as I floated through a forest and landed in a tree.

A gasp left me when I felt something poured over me and my body was no longer an orb attached to the fuzz from the dandelion. The dandelion was now a dress that I was wearing. I saw gold dust all over my skin and I looked around only to notice a bunch of small people in the tree branches, but that wasn't the crazy part. The crazy part was that each of the people had wings.

As I turned to look behind me, I noticed that I had wings as well, but they were hanging down instead of standing up like the others around me. My attention was stolen from my new wings as people started saying hello to me.

"Hi," I whispered in shock.

"Queen Clarion," was whispered happily by all of the people around me.

I watched as an orb of gold floated towards me, but soon the orb turned into a beautiful woman with a gold dress and a crown. Her wings were just like the gold dust all over me.

"Welcome to Pixie Hollow, I am Queen Clarion. Now let's see about your wings," the beautiful woman said as she held out her hand and helped me stand. Surprisingly my legs were a little shaky, but I was able to stand with her help. She then walked behind me and used some kind of power to make my wings rise and they glowed slightly.

She held my hand again and instructed me to flutter my wings and before I knew it, I was flying around her with a smile on my face. For a second I wondered if this was all just a dream. Just minutes ago I had been watching my own viewing, but now I was surrounded by fairies and I was a fairy too.

"Now let's see what your talent will be," Queen Clarion said softly as she waved her hand and little mushrooms sprouted out of the tree and different fairies flew forward to place different things on the mushrooms. "Go on," she continued and I just gave her a confused look. "You'll know what your talent is," she said and I gave a nod before walking to stand in the center of the mushrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters. I only own Tiffani, Meadow, and Evie.

Story Start

A drop of water, a mini twister, a hammer, a flower, an orb of light, a snowflake, an egg, and a few other things sat on the mushrooms around me. I had no idea where to even start. A sigh of frustration left me before I went to move towards the drop of water. As soon as I walked toward the water, a gasp left many of the people around me. I looked around me and jumped when all of the items were glowing and floating off the mushrooms.

"What's going on?" I asked Queen Clarion, who was also watching in shock. "Why are they doing that?" I questioned warily as all of the objects floated higher before zipping towards me as different colored orbs of dust. I went to scream but I couldn't make a sound as all of the orbs disappeared into me. My vision went white before it slowly returned to normal. My body felt like it was buzzing as I looked at the fairies around me.

"She has every talent. What does that mean?" I heard someone say.

Queen Clarion approached me calmly and gently grabbed my hands. "It's alright, you're alright. I have heard tales that this would happen one day. Do not be afraid. You are a very special fairy. You are to be our princess and one day you will be the queen. I will guide you every step of the way. Do not fear, Tiffani," she said as she gave my hands a reassuring squeeze.

"How did you know my name and what do you mean I'm a princess and I'll be a queen?" I asked.

"I know many things. Now then you should rest. After you have rested, I will introduce you to some fairies who will help teach you your talents and teach you more about Pixie Hollow," the queen told me and smiled at me before looking at all of the other fairies to explain.

"Everyone, I present you, Princess Tiffani. I hope you all welcome her and help her learn more about our world," Queen Clarion announced to the other fairies and I saw everyone was staring at me in awe.

"I'm a Princess, so weird," I thought as I felt more pixie dust sprinkled on me before I flew beside Queen Clarion to a room in the large tree.

"Welcome, Princess Tiffani, I'm Meadow. I'll be here to help you with whatever you need," the fairy at the door to my room introduced herself. She had short red hair that was curly and went to her chin, and her eyes were a bright blue.

"Thanks, nice to meet you," I told Meadow before telling Queen Clarion good night. I watched the queen fly away before I entered my room and Meadow followed me. I listened as she explained where my clothes were, where the bathroom was, and she made sure to tell me to call her name if I needed anything tonight. "Meadow, thanks really, but you should just go get some rest. I'm just going to fall asleep. I won't have any questions or needs until the morning, thank you, good night," I told the nice fairy and sighed in relief when she smiled and left me alone.

"I die, Evie laughs, and then I become a princess to all the fairies here," I said as I fell back on the large bed. My brain shut down before I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. "I can't deal with this, nope, cannot deal. I'm just going to go to sleep and if I wake up in the morning and I'm still a fairy princess then I'll accept this new life and roll with it then, but for now I'm sleeping," I said and curled under the covers in the dandelion dress. I would change into other clothes in the morning if this was all real.

"Princess Tiffani, it's time to wake up," Meadow called out from beside my bed.

I shot up in the bed and screamed, which scared Meadow to death as she also screamed and jumped away from the bed.

"Princess Tiffani, are you alright?" Meadow yelled from her spot by the wall. She was eyeing me warily.

"It's real. I'm a fairy, a fairy princess at that. Ok breathe, just breathe. This is your new life. Your family and everyone back home are alright and safe. You know they loved you and you loved them, but now I'm stuck here as a fairy. Time to suck it up, adapt to this new life, and make the most of it," I thought to myself before smiling at Meadow, who still looked scared.

"Sorry about that Meadow. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just had a nightmare and hearing you call my name, startled me more. I'm sorry," I said and I watched Meadow calm down a little and she approached me.

"It's ok. Well hopefully you won't have any more nightmares. Now today will be your coronation, but first Queen Clarion would like for you to meet with her and the ministers of the seasons. The lord of the winter woods will also be there to meet you," Meadow explained as she went to the closet and pulled out a beautiful silver dress with dark green vines around the bodice of the dress. She also pulled out some cute silver flats with a dark green leaf to match.

"Now, you go shower and then we'll get you dressed and your hair ready," she said before leaving the room so I could shower.

"Well here goes nothing," I thought as I left my room after I had showered and Meadow helped me get dressed and fixed my hair. My hair was currently longer as it reached my lower back and the waves in my hair were more pronounced than they used to be. Meadow had wanted to braid my hair but I only let her braid two braids on the side of my head and clip them together at the back.

Meadow and I were currently flying towards another room in the tree and I tried to not let myself be too nervous or at least not show it. Meadow told another fairy that I was here to meet Queen Clarion and the ministers, and she gave me a smile and encouraging look when the other fairy said that the queen was ready to meet with me.

I flew into the room to see Queen Clarion, four people who were obviously the ministers of the seasons, and a man with a cape of owl feathers standing in the room.

"Tiffani, did you sleep well?" Queen Clarion asked as I walked more into the room to stand near her and the other five people in the room.

"Yes, thank you. Hello," I said to the others in the room politely and a little nervously.

"Tiffani, these are the ministers of the seasons. Hyacinth is the minister of spring. Redleaf is the minister of autumn. Snowflake is the minister of winter. Sunflower is the minister of summer. Lord Milori is the lord of the winter woods," Queen Clarion introduced everyone to me.

"Nice to meet all of you," I said politely but felt myself blush a bit while they all politely bowed or curtsied, but Lord Milori's eyes never left mine.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters. I only own Tiffani, Meadow, and Evie.

Story Start

The morning listening to the ministers and Queen Clarion talk was not the most fun ever, but it was informative to hear them speak about their season and parts of Pixie Hollow. I noticed that Lord Milori kept staring at me throughout the meeting, but he wouldn't say anything to me.

"Ah Fairy Mary and Tinkerbell," Queen Clarion said as two new fairies entered the room and curtsied to everyone in the room. "Tiffani, Fairy Mary and Tinkerbell are here to take you on a tour of where the tinkers work. The other fairies that I had wanted you to meet today are busy but you will meet them soon enough and then we can start working on your powers," the queen said as I smiled and said hello to the newcomers.

"Oh that sounds great. It was lovely meeting and speaking with all of you this morning. I hope to see you again soon," I said politely before my eyes caught Lord Milori's again. "Lord Milori may I speak with you later today? I would love to hear more about the Winter Woods," I said since he had not talked much about his area of Pixie Hollow.

He seemed surprised that I spoke with him and so did the others in the room. He composed himself and said, "Of course, my princess."

My heart fluttered at the look he gave me and I gave a smile before grabbing Tinkerbell's hand and quickly flying out of the room with Fairy Mary following behind me and Tinkerbell.

"Princess Tiffani, please slow down," Fairy Mary said as she caught up to us.

"Sorry about that, oh oops," I said and quickly let go of Tinkerbell's hand. The blonde fairy was giving me a curious look before just smiling.

"It's ok, no problem. I'm Tinkerbell, this is Fairy Mary. It's nice to meet you, Princess Tiffani," the blonde fairy introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you two too, love your shoes," I said and smiled down at the little white balls on Tinkerbell's shoes.

"Thanks, made them myself. My sister has shoes like this too. Her name is Periwinkle. She's a winter fairy," Tinkerbell said as we started flying towards the Tinker area of Pixie Hollow.

I was all smiles as I looked at all of the work being done. Everyone was so busy and creating such unique inventions with only things from nature. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of a mouse pulling what looked like a carriage of some sorts and it was full of acorns.

"This is amazing," I said as I spun around to look at the two tinker fairies behind me. "You guys must have so much fun inventing all of these items," I continued and I saw how the two fairies filled with pride and happiness that their work was being appreciated.

"It's the princess," a voice exclaimed near us and I looked to see two male fairies, one thin with red hair and one a bit larger with dark hair.

"Hi princess," the one with dark hair yelled with a wave.

"Clank," the red haired one hissed.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," I said and waited for their names.

"I'm Clank," the dark haired one said with a happy grin.

"I'm Bobble," the red head said.

"We're Tink's friends," Clank said.

Spending time with Tinkerbell, Clank, and Bobble was a lot of fun. Clank and Bobble looked ready to faint when I accidentally tripped over some acorn caps and I ended up with one of them on top of my head, covering my eyes. Tinkerbell just laughed and helped me up while Clank and Bobble looked almost like they would be in trouble.

"No worries, I'm a clutz," I said with a shrug and the two calmed down a bit.

Our fun was ended when Meadow found me and she had a message to give me. I was surprised that she told me Lord Milori would like to speak with me before the coronation, which was later tonight.

"I'll be right there," I told Meadow before going back to say goodbye to Tink, Bobble, and Clank. "Hey guys, I need to go, Lord Milori needs to speak with me, but I'll see you guys later," I said and waved at Clank and Bobble who immediately went back to work.

"Wait," Tinkerbell shouted and grabbed my hands before I could fly away.

"What is it?" I asked curiously and frowned at the sly grin she gave me.

"Oh nothing, just have fun with Lord Milori," she said and I couldn't help the blush at what she said.

"Bye Tink," I shouted and quickly flew away from her before she could grin anymore. I had wondered if she had noticed the looks the lord kept giving me and the few I sneaked at him, and that just answered my question. She had definitely seen the looks we shared. I didn't even know Lord Milori but he was definitely a good looking fairy and I always felt my heart jump whenever I had locked eyes with him.

Meadow didn't say anything about Tinkerbell's comment but she had sent me little looks while we flew back towards the Pixie Dust tree. Meadow told me to go up to one of the top branches of the tree and I was surprised to see Lord Milori standing beside a gorgeous white owl.

"Wow," I said as I looked up at the owl, and my exclamation drew the attention of Lord Milori and the owl. "Hello," I said a little shyly as I felt my face heat up when he looked at me. I don't know why but I felt my heart race faster when he motioned me to approach him with a small smile on his face. "Beautiful," I whispered when I walked closer to the owl.

"She is my most loyal friend," Lord Milori said surprisingly me a little.

"She's beautiful," I said and smiled as the owl let me pet one of her wings. "What did you want to speak with me about?" I asked after I stopped being distracted by the owl.

"I would like to ask if I may have the first dance with you tonight after your coronation?" he asked and gave a little bow as he held out one of his hands.

I was not expecting that at all. "Sure, I mean, I would like that," I said and felt my heart do another jump when he gently grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on my knuckles.

"Wonderful, I look forward to seeing you later," he said and he gave me one last smile before jumping on the owl's back and the owl flew away from the tree.

"Someone has a date," Meadow teased from somewhere behind me and I screamed.

"Meadow, don't do that! Why were you watching anyways?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well it's just that Lord Milori has never shown interest in anyone. Many people thought he would be with Queen Clarion after he stayed over here too long one day to help save her when her powers were going crazy, and one of his wings broke. However, Queen Clarion is mated to Redleaf, so it's just nice to see that Lord Milori is interested in someone and that's you," Meadow said with a smile on her face before she rushed forward and grabbed my hand. "We have to get you ready for your coronation! It's going to be so much fun tonight," she said and I yelled as she made me fly quickly to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters. I only own Tiffani, Meadow, and Evie.

Story Start

Getting ready for the coronation was a pain but I kept my mouth shut and let the fairies do what they needed to do. I was surprised when Tinkerbell and another fairy, who was introduced as Rosetta, were there to help me get ready as well. Tinkerbell helped Meadow with my dress while Rosetta did my makeup and hair.

The dress was absolutely gorgeous. It was a long white dress with gold swirls that shined as bright as pixie dust on the dress. The top of the dress was a sweet heart design and the back of the dress had a gold lace train that also shined like pixie dust.

Rosetta dusted a little gold eye-shadow onto my eyelids and then added a little blush to my cheeks and natural rose color to my lips. "Sugar, you look beautiful. You'll be the prettiest princess ever seen, well you're the only princess we've ever seen but that's not the point," Rosetta said as she finished adding a bit of curl to my hair.

"Thank you, Rosetta. I only look this great because you used your makeup and hair styling skills to help me," I told her as I stood up after Meadow and Tink finished typing up the back of the dress. I couldn't help but smile when Tink handed me two gold shoes with little white puff balls on the top just like her shoes. "Oh Tink, you shouldn't have," I said happily as I put on the shoes. "They're so cute," I said and surprised the fairy by pulling her into a hug.

"Princess, it is time for the ceremony to start," Meadow said from the doorway. She had a sneaky little grin on her face that made me anxious. "Lord Milori is here to escort you to the coronation ceremony," she announced and I heard Tinkerbell and Rosetta gasp in surprise before smiling at me.

"He likes her," Tinkerbell whispered to Rosetta but I heard her.

"I'll see you all after the ceremony," I said quickly before leaving my room and almost running into Lord Milori who was looking away from the door. "Are you ready to go?" I asked with a smile and he turned to me in surprise. However, the surprise quickly left his countenance as he held out his arm for me to take. "I'm surprised you came to escort me," I said to start conversation as I looped my arm with his and we started walking to the top branches.

"Why did that surprise you?" he asked calmly but I could tell he tensed a little bit.

"Well I, ok I don't know. This is still all so new and I'm excited about what my future will be here, and I would like to get to know you more too. I know you asked for a dance, I just guess I didn't think you would be escorting me to the coronation ceremony too but I'm happy you did," I said quickly and I couldn't help but glare at him a little when he chuckled at my rambling. I gave him a frown when we stopped walking and he stood in front of me.

I quickly felt my cheeks heat up when he brought one of his hands up to gently touch my cheek. The soft look in his eyes made my heart jump.

"Princess Tiffani, I understand that this world and this life is all new to you and very overwhelming, but I would like to get to know you more as well. I know you may not understand it, but I'm sure you feel that there is a connection between us. In time, I will explain the connection more, but for now I would be honored to get to know you better at your pace," he said never moving his hand from my cheek, and my cheeks only got hotter the longer I stared into his eyes.

"I would like that," I whispered and I shivered as his hand moved from my cheek to my neck before holding out his arm again so I could loop my arm with his.

We started walking again but the silence was more comfortable between us. I still felt my heart racing when we would lock eyes and he would give me a small smile. My eyes widened when we went to one of the top branches and his owl was there. "Are we flying together on your owl?" I asked excitedly.

He looked at me curiously. "Well I was going to fly on the owl and you could fly beside me," he started to say before he saw my disappointed look. "You want to ride the owl with me?" he asked and laughed when I quickly nodded my head. "Well you must promise that you hold on tight," he said and I smiled as we got on the owl's back. Lord Milori sat in front of me and I couldn't help but chuckle as I wrapped my arms around his waist and he jumped a bit.

Flying on the owl's back was even more magical than having my own wings and being able to fly. It was also very nice to be snuggled up to Milori's back. I wished we could keep flying together for at least another hour, but we arrived at the coronation ceremony in minutes.

Lord Milori got off the owl's back first and I smiled as he looked up and held out his hand to me. I floated down from the owl's back and smiled as I grabbed Milori's hand. He gave me a little smile as well as he released my hand and looped my arm with his.

I felt my heart threaten to leap out of my chest as he led me up an aisle surround by so many fairies. Queen Clarion was standing at the end of the aisle with a smile on her face and a beautiful tiara in her hands.

"Smile, don't be nervous," Lord Milori whispered and he chuckled when he saw me shiver at feeling his icy breath on my neck and ear.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters. I only own Tiffani, Meadow, and Evie.

Story Start

The ceremony was beautiful and so magical. Queen Clarion talked about how I would learn all that I could to be a better princess and one day queen of Pixie Hollow. Every word she said was inspiring me to want to be the best fairy that I could be, and then she placed the tiara on my head and announced that I was the princess of Pixie Hollow. Applause and cheers roared through the crowd and I smiled as I turned to face everyone.

Lord Milori, the ministers of the seasons, Meadow, Fairy Mary, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, and some other fairies near Tinkerbell were smiling probably the brightest. I guessed that the others around Tinkerbell were her friends and I hoped that one day I could meet her friends as well.

Queen Clarion smiled and said my name to catch my attention. She held out her hand and I gently set my hand in hers before we started walking down the aisle past all the fairies. I smiled and waved at the fairies as we started walking to a party area for the ceremony. A large dance area was in the center with tables and food and drinks surrounding the dance area. Little fireflies were flying in the air around the party while flower petals were sprinkled over the ground around the dance floor as well.

The queen and I walked to the center of the dance floor and I smiled as Redleaf stepped forward and asked the queen for a dance. The couple started dancing around the area as music filled the air. I felt all eyes on me and I was relieved when Lord Milori stepped forward and asked for a dance.

I smiled and set my hands in his as he pulled me closer to him and we started dancing around the floor as well, and soon the other fairies joined us. "Just to warn you, I'm not the best dancer," I told Milori softly as other couples smiled at us as they danced around us.

"Don't worry, I'll lead you," he replied just as softly and I shivered when he pulled me closer and I felt one of his hands go to my lower back.

"Hi Princess Tiffani, you were so beautiful at the ceremony," Tinkerbell said as she danced near us and she was dancing with a blonde haired male fairy. "Oh this is Terence," she said and the male dancing with her waved.

"Thank you, Tinkerbell. Nice to meet you, Terence," I said with a grin before laughing when Milori twirled me away from him before twirling me back towards him.

"And you said you couldn't dance," Milori teased me in a whisper as we danced near Queen Clarion and Redleaf.

"I just have a good dance partner," I said in a whisper and I smiled when he shivered a little.

I mostly danced with Lord Milori but I did dance with Redleaf and Hyacinth for at least one dance during the night. Queen Clarion announced that the ceremony was over and fairies started returning to their homes for the night. I was about to fly back to my own room with Meadow but I stopped when I saw Milori approaching me.

"I'll see you later, Princess," Meadow said with a teasing tone before she flew away by herself.

I went to say something to her about her teasing but she was already gone. I focused back in front of me when Milori was closer to me.

"May I escort you back to your quarters?" he asked as he held out his hand to me.

"Only if we can ride on the back of your owl again," I said excitedly as I grabbed his hand, which made him chuckle.

"I have never known any other fairy to be as excited to ride on the back of an owl," he said as we started walking to where his owl was waiting.

"I'm just special like that," I told him and winked at him, which caused him to give me a surprised look before chuckling.

"Yes, you are special," he said softly but I heard him. He helped me get on the owl's back before he got on as well. I smiled when he gently grabbed my hands and pulled my arms around his waist. "Hold on tight," he said and the owl took off flying.

The flight back to the pixie dust tree was even more fun the second time. I felt more relaxed as I rested my head on Milori's back. His owl feather cape tickled my face a bit, but it was so soft and comfortable. Milori reached one of his hands down and held my hand as we flew to the tree. The blush on my face must have rivaled the color of a tomato when I felt him squeeze my hand and hold it the rest of the flight to my quarters.

The owl landed on the branch near the entrance to my quarters and once again Milori caught me as I fluttered down from the owl's back. I blushed again when I felt his hands grab my hips as my feet touched the branch.

"Thank you, tonight has been one of the best nights of my life," I said as his hands stayed on my hips as we stared at each other.

"I'm glad. Princess Tiffani, may I see you again tomorrow?" he asked as he moved one hand to brush some of the hair out of my face.

"You may," I said softly and decided to do something that would probably surprise him. "Good night," I said and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before rushing towards my door. I looked back at him to see him looking at where I had just stood while he brought a hand up to his cheek. I giggled and smiled at him one more time before disappearing into my quarters, where I was met with a giggling Meadow.

"I'm so happy for you," she shouted and before she could stop herself, which it looked like she wanted to do, she hugged me. "Sorry, but I'm just so happy. You were so pretty tonight and you looked like you were having so much fun with Lord Milori. He looked really happy too," she said as she let me go and took a step back.

"Thanks but we're not really together or anything, just getting to know each other right now," I said and she just gave me a knowing look.

"Mm-hmm," she said giving me a disbelieving look.

"I'm meeting him again tomorrow," I said and we both screamed happily. After we calmed down, Meadow helped me get out of the dress and she left for the night after I was ready for bed. "Today has been amazing," I said softly before going to sleep and dreaming of being back on the owl flying with Milori through the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters. I only own Tiffani, Meadow, and Evie.

Story Start

The next morning I did not want to wake up at all. Last night was fun and my dreams were nice too, but the bed was so comfortable this morning. I heard some knocking on my door but I ignored it. I didn't exactly know what time Lord Milori would arrive to spend time with me today and I had no clue what we were doing today, but I knew Meadow would already be in here announcing his arrival if it was Lord Milori.

"Princess Tiffani, are you awake yet?" Meadow's voice asked as I heard the door open.

"Maybe if I don't move, she'll leave me alone," I thought as I snuggled deeper into the covers. I resisted the urge to cover my head with the pillow I was snuggling with.

"I can tell you're awake. Tinkerbell and her friend Silvermist are here to show you how to use your water powers today," Meadow said as she sat down on the bed beside me. "If you don't want them to see you in your pajamas then I suggest you get up, especially before Queen Clarion decides to check down at the river to see how your practice is going," she continued and laughed when I gave her a small glare. "Wake up, remember you get to spend time with a certain lord today," she teased and screamed when I threw my pillow at her.

"I'm awake and getting ready, please tell Tinkerbell and her friend Silvermist that I will be ready in a minute or two," I said and laughed when Meadow just stuck her tongue out at me.

I got ready for the day and smiled in relief when I found a pair of pants and a nice halter top in the closet. I put on the outfit which was silver and green before I put on some shoes and my tiara. It was weird having to wear the tiara, but I better get used to it now since it would be something I wore all the time. I quickly brushed my hair before leaving my room to see Meadow talking to Tinkerbell and another fairy who was in a blue dress and had long dark hair.

"Oh you're so pretty" the fairy I guessed was Silvermist said as she came to stand in front of me. "Hi I'm Silvermist, I'm so excited to teach you how to use your water powers today. We're going to have so much fun," she said as she grabbed my hands and made me fly up into the sky with her a bit.

"I'll see you later, Princess, have fun," Meadow called out as Silvermist, Tinkerbell, and I flew away from the pixie dust tree to be by a little stream.

We flew to a nearby stream and I smiled as I saw little tadpoles swimming around without a care in the world. Tinkerbell happily took a seat on a nearby pebble as Silvermist motioned for me to crouch down by the water with her. She gently scooped her hands down into the water and told me to do the same. It took a few tries but eventually I was able to hold a drop of water just like Silvermist was doing. Lessons with Silvermist were a lot of fun, especially when it ended up with a splash war between me, Silvermist, Tinkerbell, and their friend Fawn, who I met during the lesson. Fawn had shown up a few minutes before the splash war to check on the tad poles before introducing herself to me. She also told me that I would have a lesson with her tomorrow.

We were all completely soaked but it was so much fun. I pushed some of my wet hair out of my face and gasped when I noticed an owl flying towards the pixie dust tree. "Time to go," I thought before saying goodbye to the girls and that I would see them tomorrow. I ignored Tinkerbell's knowing look as I flew to the pixie dust tree as fast as I could.

Thankfully the fast flying mostly dried me off so when I arrived back at the tree, my hair and clothes were completely dry. I smiled when Milori's owl noticed me before Milori did, who was speaking with Meadow outside of my quarters. I smothered my laughter as I hid behind one of the legs of Milori's owl when Meadow pointed behind Milori.

"Why are you pointing at my owl?" I heard Milori ask but Meadow just motioned for him to go again. Milori let out a sigh as I heard his footsteps approach where I was hiding.

"One, two, three," I thought before jumping out of my hiding spot and yelling, "Boo."

Milori jumped back into a defensive position and I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry but I couldn't resist," I said and gave him a sheepish grin when he just frowned at me for a second before sighing as he relaxed. "Sorry," I said as he approached me. I jumped when he gently grabbed my hand and gave me a small smile.

"You're forgiven this time. Are you ready to go?" he asked as he held out his hand to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"To the Winter Woods," he said and I smiled excitedly before quickly flying up to the owl's back. He chuckled when he saw how excited I was as I stared down at him. He climbed up the owl's back so he could sit in front of me and I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist.

We flew to the border and I gave him a curious look when the owl landed at the border and he pulled something out of a bag I didn't notice was tied to the owl's reigns. He turned to me with a smile as he pulled out a very warm looking winter coat that was a pale blue with white fur lining the inside and the edges of the coat. The coat would cover all the way down to my feet. I smiled and accepted the winter boots he handed me as well.

"I need to frost your wings," he said and motioned for me to show him my back.

I chuckled as I felt a chill touch my wings before they became very warm. I looked back and smiled at the sight of frost on my wings. "This is amazing," I said and noticed that Milori looked more relaxed after my wings were frosted and he motioned for the owl to fly straight past the border and into the Winter Woods.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters. I only own Tiffani, Meadow, and Evie.

Story Start

The Winter Woods were beautiful. The sun reflecting off the snow and the little rainbows shining in the icicles hanging from the branches were breath-taking. I tightened my arms around Milori's waist as the wind picked up around us.

"Are you alright?" he shouted over the wind.

"Yes, this is amazing. The Winter Woods are gorgeous," I shouted back to him. I moved so I was closer to Milori and I put my head on his shoulder so I could see where we were going. I gasped at the sight of the castle of ice that we were heading towards. "Is that your home?" I asked even though I knew it had to be.

"Yes," he shouted back. He gave me a bigger smile than I had seen him give us as he motioned for the owl to land in front of the castle. "Welcome to my home," he said as he helped me off the owl. He went to hold his arm out for me to loop my own with, but I surprised him by grabbing his hand instead.

"What," he started to say but I stopped him with a squeeze of my hand.

"May I call you Milori?" I asked softly.

"You may, Princess," he started to say but I once again cut him off but this time I gently placed a finger on his lips.

"If I get to call you Milori then please call me Tiffani," I said and smiled when he gave me a happy look before squeezing my hand.

"Let me show you my home," he said and we walked hand-in-hand into the castle.

A few fairies were walking around the castle and they stopped to watch Milori and I walk around while he told me all about his home. I ignored their surprised looks and even some of them shouted happily as soon as we would turn a corner.

"It seems the other winter fairies are very happy to see us walking around together," I said after we passed another corner and heard two fairy girls screaming happily.

Milori paused and gave a sigh before running a hand over his face. "I apologize for their actions. They have wanted me to find my mate for a long time," he said with another sigh.

"Wait, so that connection you were talking about yesterday, were you talking about me being your mate? Am I really your mate like eternal mate?" I asked as I stood in front of him so he wouldn't look away or try to change the subject. "Milori," I said when he stood just looking at me and I could tell he was fighting with himself.

"Yes, that is the connection I was talking about yesterday. You are my mate, but I will not rush you or even force to be my mate if you don't want to," he said and tried to look down but I put a hand under his chin.

"Milori, this is sudden, very sudden, but I still want to get to know you and so far I'm liking the you that I'm getting to know. I have no problem with us being mates, it's actually kind of exciting to know that I've found the one fairy meant to love me for eternity, but I'm not rushing into it. We'll take our time getting to know each other and just take our relationship slowly," I said and I couldn't help but lean up and kiss him on the cheek again when he looked so relieved and happy.

"Thank you," he whispered and he pulled me into a tight hug, which I definitely enjoyed.

"Oh Lord Milori, there you are, oops, I interrupted, yup I did," a new voice called from the end of the hallway.

Lord Milori and I stopped hugging but I smiled up at him when I felt him wrap an arm around my waist to keep me close. "Hello Keeper, this is Princess Tiffani. Tiffani this is Keeper. He knows and writes down all the history and information of fairy world," Milori told me as the new fairy waved at me before approaching us.

"Hello, I'm the Keeper but my friends call me Dewey," the Keeper introduced himself with a bow of his head. "Your coronation ceremony was beautiful," he said as he leaned on his cane.

"Thank you and it's nice to meet you Keeper," I said but he corrected me and told me to call him Dewey.

"So what are you two doing?" Dewey asked as the three of us all started walking down the hallway.

"I was showing the princess around the Winter Woods and the castle," Milori said and I frowned at him.

"You know you can call me Tiffani in front of others too," I told Milori in a whisper and he looked at me as if it would be wrong to do that but I just gave his hand a squeeze. "It's ok, Milori," I said and he gave a nod.

"Well what do you think of our home so far?" Dewey asked as we walked out onto a balcony.

"It's beautiful. All of you are lucky to live in such a beautiful place," I said softly and I felt Milori give my waist a squeeze as he pulled me closer to him. I smiled as I leaned my head back on his chest as we looked at the beautiful forest and frozen pond below. My stomach growling just had to ruin the beautiful moment and I saw both men chuckling at me when they realized it was my stomach.

"A girl has to eat," I muttered as I went to move away but Milori wouldn't let me go.

"Let's get something to eat," he told me and asked Dewey if he would like to join us, and the Keeper happily agreed.

We walked deeper into the castle until we came to a nice dining area on a different balcony that overlooked the mountains behind the forest. Milori pulled out my chair for me before gently pushing it back to the table, and he and Dewey sat in the other two chairs as fairies brought out some food and drink for us. I was looking at all of the delicious looking food when I felt someone grab one of my hands under the table. I just gave Milori a smile as I squeezed his hand before reaching forward to try a bite of the warm soup sitting in a bowl in front of me. "Best lunch ever," I thought with a happy sigh after trying the yummy pumpkin soup.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters. I only own Tiffani, Meadow, and Evie.

Story Start

Dinner with Milori and Dewey was hilarious since Dewey enjoyed teasing Milori, who I could tell was his good friend. Dewey told me to visit again soon before he left to go back to his Keeper duties. Milori smiled when I grabbed his hand and then he led me out towards where his owl was waiting for him. It was getting late and I knew I had training with Fawn tomorrow, which I was very excited about even though I knew it wouldn't be easy.

I tried to hide my yawn but Milori saw it anyways. He pulled me to a stop right before I went to fly up on the owl's back so we could fly home. "Milori," I said sleepily but he wouldn't say anything.

He just motioned for his owl to stretch out his wing and then he picked me up into his arms. He chuckled when I yelped and wrapped my arms around his neck. He gave me a soft smile as he walked up the owl's wing and set me down on the owl's back. I was surprised when he sat behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and grabbed the reigns. "Just relax. I'll have you home soon," he said before he flicked the reigns and the owl took off into the sky.

I felt even sleepier as I relaxed back against Milori's chest and enjoyed watching the moon and stars as we flew towards the pixie dust tree. The owl landed on the same branch as last night and I just gave another small yawn as Milori picked me up again and walked down the owl's wing. "Night," I told the owl with a little wave and the owl gave a small hoot. "You're comfortable," I whispered to Milori as he walked towards my quarters, where Meadow opened the door for him with a grin.

Milori pulled back the covers and gently set me down. I just gave him a sleepy smile as he took off my shoes before moving me so I would lay down in the bed and he covered me. "Good night, Tiffani," he said and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Night, Milori," I replied drowsily before falling asleep with a smile on my face. The last thing I saw before falling asleep with the soft look in Milori's eyes before he left my quarters.

The next morning I woke up even happier than the day before, and then I saw Meadow who was smirking at me. I raised an eyebrow at her and soon she was launching herself across the room talking faster than I could decipher. "Meadow, slow down," I said holding up my hands. "What are you saying?" I asked as I motioned for her to sit on the bed beside me.

"Milori brought you back last night, carrying you and it was so beautiful. I really hope that you two end up together. He just looks so happy and so do you," Meadow said and then she surprised me by giving me a hug. "I'm so happy that you're happy, princess," she said and I just patted her back with a chuckle.

"Thank you, Meadow, I really am happy and I do like Milori, but we're not rushing anything," I told her as we separated from the hug. "Now I think I should get ready for the day since I'm going to be training with Fawn. Is she here yet?" I asked as I stood up from the bed.

"Not yet but she should be here in less than an hour," Meadow said as she started looking through my closet. "You go ahead and clean up, I'll go watch for Fawn," she said and left my quarters while I headed to the bathroom.

It didn't take long to get cleaned up and dressed for the day. I decided to try my water powers so I could get the excess water out of my hair. It definitely didn't work at first, but eventually I was able to control my power enough to get the excess water out of my hair and back down the drain of my shower. I brushed my hair and pulled part of my hair into a bun and left the rest of it hanging down. I left the bathroom and smiled at the sight of the winter coat and boots that I had been wearing yesterday. I hoped I would get to see Milori today. "Who knows I might go surprise him," I thought with a chuckle before hearing a knock sound on my door.

"Fawn is here," Meadow shouted into the room and I rushed to throw on some shoes before leaving my room. Meadow was standing there with a chipper looking fairy with a long braid.

"Hi I'm Fawn, nice to meet you Princess Tiffani," the new fairy introduced herself and I laughed when she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Fawn. I'm excited for my lesson today," I told her and said goodbye to Meadow before we flew away from the pixie dust tree. "So what am I learning today?" I asked her as we flew towards the summer forest.

"We're going to be teaching baby birds to fly," Fawn said excitedly.

We flew up to a blue bird nest and saw three little baby birds sitting in the nest and they started chirping happily when Fawn and I appeared. "Now first thing you have to do is smile at them, then establish trust with them, and then show them how to fly," Fawn said while also demonstrating what she meant. "It's not hard. You give it a try," she said as she moved back from the nest and started to keep an eye on the bird that was now flying.

"Ok let's give this a try," I muttered before smiling at the two baby birds with a gentle smile.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters. I only own Tiffani, Meadow, and Evie.

Story Start

Getting the two baby birds to fly was a lot easier than learning how to use my water powers. Fawn gave me a high five as we flew around the forest with the little baby birds. I was surprised to see sentinels watching the skies.

"Fawn, what are they watching for?" I asked before a horn sounded from one of the sentinels.

"Hawk," Fawn screamed and she yelled for me to help her get the baby birds somewhere safe.

My heart was racing out of my chest as we guided the baby birds into a hole in a tree and Fawn went in there with them. I was about to but I noticed that the hawk was now headed straight for me and then it would most likely go after Fawn and the baby birds. I didn't have time to think as I flew away while yelling so the hawk would follow me.

"Princess," Fawn screamed but I was not turning back. I couldn't let the hawk get to her and the baby birds.

"Stay hidden," I shouted before dodging the hawk's talons as it tried to grab me. I looked down to the forest below and hoped that I could trick this thing. I flew straight into the forest while I heard other fairies screaming and flying away to hide. I heard many of them shouting my name but I couldn't stop. I dodged under branches and twisted around many trees trying to confuse the hawk. I noticed that the hawk was starting to get dizzy.

"Just a few more turns and then," I thought as I flew around and under a few more branches before quickly flying straight for a tree. I just barely dodged out of the way before hitting the tree straight on, but the hawk wasn't able to move fast enough. I flinched when the hawk crashed into the tree and fell down to the ground. I slowly floated down near the hawk and it gave a pitiful call. I didn't see any other hawks flying to help it so I slowly approached it.

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't eat fairies," I muttered as I got closer and it watched me. I noticed that its head was slightly bleeding. I felt something inside of me telling me that I could heal that wound. "If I help you, please don't eat me," I whispered as I gently touched the hawk's head and watched my hand glow gold as the cut healed. "There all better," I said softly and gently ran my hand over where the wound used to be. I looked down and saw the hawk watching me.

I fluttered away from its head and watched it stand back up to be face to face with me. I was nervous and ready to fly away at any second, but I got the shock of my fairy life when the hawk gently moved forward as if it wanted me to pet its head again. "Please don't be a trap," I thought as I moved forward and gave the hawk another pet on the head. I giggled as the hawk made a cute chirping noise and moved its head more into my hand. "You're actually quite sweet," I muttered before laughing when the hawk let out a happy trill. "And adorable," I said and gave the hawk a big smile.

The hawk kept snuggling up to me as I looked around and noticed many fairies and animals peeking out of their hiding spots to look at me and the hawk. "Well cutie, I think it's time you head back home," I said and the hawk pretty much did the equivalent of a pout towards me. "I know, but we can always visit again but you have to promise that you will never eat another fairy ever again," I said and I was shocked to see the hawk agree with a nod before snuggling its face into my hand. "If you can get the other hawks to quit eating fairies that would be great too, now you be careful going home," I said and smiled as I watched the hawk fly away.

"Princess Tiffani," I heard Fawn scream and I yelled when she tackled me into a hug and we started tumbling on the ground until stopping and Fawn just clung to me. I gently patted her back when I felt she was shaking.

"I was so scared. I thought that hawk was going to eat you," Fawn shouted and she sat up quickly to see if I was in one piece. "You're ok, not a scratch on you. How did that happen?" she asked while scratching her head.

"Well I tricked the hawk into flying straight into the tree, it was hurt, so I healed it, and then somehow we became friends," I said with a shrug and yelled when she tackled me with a hug again.

"I'm just so happy you're ok. Oh crud I told Meadow I would have you back at the pixie dust tree by now," Fawn said and she quickly jumped up and grabbed my hand to help me up. "Let's go," she shouted and we started flying to the tree.

"What's the rush?" I yelled but she just gave me a wink. "I look a mess. I hope this isn't important," I thought as I saw dirt smudged on all of my clothes and small hawk feathers in my hair.

We arrived at the pixie dust tree and I held in my groan when I saw Queen Clarion, the ministers, and Fairy Mary waiting. Fawn landed beside me and I saw all the disbelieving looks at my appearance.

"What happened?" Queen Clarion asked with concern as she approached me.

"It was amazing, Queen Clarion. I was teaching the princess how to teach baby birds to fly and then this hawk appeared. I hid away with the baby birds but the princess led the hawk away from us so we would be safe. She then tricked the hawk to fly into a tree, and then she healed the hawk and became friends with it!" Fawn exclaimed practically bouncing with excitement.

"She did what?" Sunflower screamed in shock before she, Fairy Mary, and Hyacinth fainted. The other ministers and even Fawn rushed over to catch and check on the fainted fairies.

"I'm guessing befriending the hawk wasn't the most normal thing to do," I muttered as the queen approached me and gently checked me over to make sure I was alright.

"No, it was not the normal thing to do but I'm happy that you did it. Fawn and those baby birds would have died if you didn't distract the hawk and then you do the unthinkable by befriending it. I am shocked but I am also very proud," Queen Clarion said as she pulled a feather out of my hair. "Very proud, come let's go for a walk. I would like to hear more about how you healed the hawk," she said and looped our arms together as we floated around the tree.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters. I only own Tiffani, Meadow, and Evie.

Story Start

"So since I was able to heal the hawk does that mean I might be able to heal other things and even fairies as well if I needed to?" I asked Queen Clarion as we flew around the different branches in the pixie dust tree.

"Maybe, you'll just have to test your skills and see how much you can do with your healing ability but remember to not do too much before you are ready," the queen told me calmly but she had a proud look on her face.

"So who am I training with tomorrow?" I asked the queen as we flew back to the pixie dust area of the tree.

"You will be training with Iridessa, the light fairy," Queen Clarion told me before excusing herself when she saw Redleaf nearby watching us with a smile.

"Have fun," I teased her and laughed at her look before she flew away from me to join Redleaf, who gently grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it. I was still chuckling as the two flew away and I decided to fly to my room to freshen up before dinner.

Meadow was nowhere in sight but I didn't worry about it. I knew she was my attendant but she also had her own life. I closed the door behind me and decided to take another shower to get all the dirt and feathers off me. The water relaxed my sore muscles. My wings felt like they were going to fall off after the scary flight away from the hawk and then just flying around to talk with Queen Clarion.

I stepped out of the shower and smiled as I wrapped a warm towel around me and squeezed the excess water out of my hair. I jumped when I heard someone knock at my door. "Coming," I shouted when the knocking wouldn't stop.

"What's going on?" I started to ask when I opened the door but I didn't say anything other than a yelp as I was pulled into a tight hug. "Um hello," I muttered before blushing when I saw Milori's owl sitting outside my quarters, which meant that Milori was the one hugging me. "Hi Milori," I squeaked and I felt him hug me tighter.

"What were you thinking? That hawk could have killed you," Milori questioned as he shook slightly and held me tighter to him.

I gave a sigh as I rested my forehead on his shoulder. "I couldn't let that hawk hurt Fawn or the baby birds that we were teaching how to fly, and it all ended well. I'm tired and a little sore from all of the flying, but I'm ok," I said and I felt him jolt. "Did you just realize that I'm in a towel?" I whispered and laughed when he immediately pushed away from me with a bright red blush on his cheeks, which was absolutely adorable on his pale skin.

"My apologies, I was just so worried. I didn't even," he said before cutting himself off. "I'm happy you're ok. Please go get dressed. I'll wait out here," he said and gave me a sweet smile before motioning me to return to my chambers and put on an outfit.

I couldn't stop my giggles as I entered my room, shut the door, and slipped on a simple but pretty dress and the shoes that Tinkerbell gave me for the coronation ceremony. I brushed my hair and stepped back outside to see Milori talking to his owl about how he couldn't believe he did that.

"He's too cute," I thought as I walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tiffani, I am so sorry, I should have checked that you were decent before I hugged you."

"Milori, I'm happy you came and checked on me, and don't worry, you only saw me in a towel so it's not an issue. Now I wouldn't walk around in a towel but since it was you, it's ok. If it will make you feel better you could show me you in a towel," I teased and laughed at the frozen look on his face before his eyes grew a hungry look. "Come on, let's go grab some food and then let's go to the border," I said happily as I jumped on the top of the owl's back.

"Why do you want to eat at the border?" he questioned as he jumped up on the owl's back as well before the owl took off to the feast being held below the tree.

"Well it's not safe for you to stay over here too long. It'll hurt you," I said softly as I squeezed his waist with my arms.

Milori didn't say anything and I worried if I said something wrong, but it was true. It wasn't safe for him to stay on this side of the border too long without any snow around him. He kept silent the entire time we grabbed some food and two drinks before flying to the border.

"Milori," I started to say once we landed and jumped off the owl's back. I frowned when Milori walked right into the snow part of the border and sat down. I let out a huff when Milori motioned for me to sit on the warm side of the border. Rolling my eyes at his refusal to talk, I walked straight over to the snowy part of the border and took a seat.

"Your wings will break," he said while standing up.

"Then please frost them for me. I didn't bring you here to remind you about what happened in the past or how our wings are different in terms of the heat and cold that they can handle. Milori, I'm really beginning to like you and I'm going to like you whether we spend time in the Winter Woods or time at the pixie dust tree," I told him as I stood in front of him.

Milori didn't say anything and I felt my anxiety start to appear. I went to say something but Milori stopped me by kissing me. I shivered as I felt him frost my wings while he kissed me.

"Thank you," Milori said after he ended the kiss and gently touch my cheek.

"Thank you, now let's eat," I said and he laughed when I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where I set the food and drinks.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters. I only own Tiffani, Meadow, and Evie.

Story Start

The rest of the evening with Milori was sweet, but now I was flying out in the middle of a field with Iridessa to start my light fairy magic practice. She seemed like a very happy and very anxious fairy.

"So what are we learning today?" I asked as I noticed she had two leaf tubes with pebbles at the end in her hands.

"We're going to learn how to catch rainbows," Iridessa cheered and I smirked as a fun idea entered my mind. I knew I had behaved so far but this place needed to know that their princess also liked to have fun.

"Sounds like fun," I cheered back and soon we were practicing how to make rainbows, grab rainbows, and then capture the rainbow in a little tube.

"You did great," Iridessa said before surprising me with a hug. "Oh sorry, Princess, I shouldn't have done that," she said as she quickly moved away from me, but I just laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"I love hugs. Never feel bad for giving me a hug. You're one of my friends, well I would like for you to be my friend," I said and laughed when Iridessa made an excited noise and squeezed me tighter in the hug.

"Well today has been a great lesson, but I have some things to do. I'll see you later," I told Iridessa with a wave before flying to where the Tinker fairies lived and worked. "Hey Bobble, Tink, Clank," I shouted when I landed near their work stations. I saw Fairy Mary look at me with a smile and I just gave a wave and smile back. "I wonder if she'll be smiling when she sees my pranks," I thought before pulling Tink to the side to ask for some rainbow holders.

"What do you need those for?" she asked while tilting her head to the side.

"Oh just to do something fun and creative. You're welcome to help if you want," I said and smirked when I saw an interest spark in her eyes.

"What's the plan?" Tinkerbell asked and we quickly sorted out the plan.

Tinkerbell quickly made some extra rainbow holders and we flew to our separate homes. We dressed in our warmest clothes and met at the border with the rainbow holders in a bag on our backs. I had already made the rainbows and filled the holders with them.

"Oh Princess, this is my sister, Periwinkle," Tinkerbell introduced me to a winter fairy who had short spiked up white hair and a cute outfit.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Tiffani," I introduced myself.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Princess Tiffani. You guys have fun in the Winter Woods," she said and frosted our wings.

Tinkerbell tried to get her to come with us, but Periwinkle said she had to stay another hour or so before a different fairy took her place to do this job. We gave her a wave and smile before flying to the small pond where Tinkerbell told me a lot of fairies ice skated.

"Ok, you unleash the rainbows on the snow around the ice and I'll unleash the rainbows on the ice," I said excitedly as we set down the bags and got to work.

"Beautiful," I cheered and grabbed Tinkerbell's hands to spin her around when we were done making the ice and snow look like rainbows.

"Woah," we heard a few voices exclaim and we looked over to see different fairies peeking out from behind trees to see what had happened.

"Come on out," Tinkerbell shouted and waved at a few fairies she knew.

I watched as the fairies came out and greeted me, and I was happily surprised when one of them handed me ice skates. I slipped them on and immediately started skating around the rainbow ice. The sun reflecting on the icy surface made the rainbow shine even brighter.

"It's Lord Milori," one of the fairies shouted and I watched how they got a little worried look on their faces.

"Must be about the rainbows," I thought as Lord Milori's owl landed and Milori jumped off the owl's back.

"What is going on here?" Lord Milori called out and immediately noticed Tinkerbell first, who was giggling nervously.

"Well you see," she started to answer but I skated in front of her and smiled at Milori.

"It was my doing. I thought it would be neat to see how the ice looked as a rainbow," I said and chuckled at Milori's expression. "Want to skate with us?" I asked and held out my hand towards him. "It'll be fun," I said again when he didn't move yet.

"And what if I say I have a lot of work to do?" Milori asked but he was already creating ice skates.

"Then too bad, work can wait. It's time for some fun," I said and smiled when he skated forward and grabbed my hand so we could skate side by side. "You're good at this," I said before shouting when he surprised me by grabbing my hips and tossing me in the air before catching me. "Show off," I muttered and poked his chest as he skated around with me in his arms.

"I couldn't help myself," he replied with a chuckle.

"You're just lucky I didn't make the castle rainbow," I said and shouted as he once again tossed me into the air and caught me around the hips so he could lower me back to the ice and we would keep skating.

"There would be consequences for something like that," he said and smirked when I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So spooky," I said and laughed as he pulled me close to him and we stopped skating. I reached up and gave him a gentle kiss even though we were in the middle of a bunch of skating fairies.

"Princess, there you are. The queen and ministers would like to see how your lessons are progressing," one of the queen's fairy attendants shouted when they spotted me on the ice in Milori's arms.

"But I don't want to go," I muttered and snuggled my face into Milori's neck.

"If I finish my work, I'll come see you later," Milori said and I shivered as I felt him place a kiss on my neck before moving so he could kiss my lips.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters. I only own Tiffani, Meadow, and Evie.

Story Start

Milori wasn't able to come see me later that night or for the next week. Things in the Winter Woods had become so busy because the fairies were preparing to go to the land of humans to bring winter to the world. I had also been kept busy by the rest of Tinkerbell's friends for lessons and then showing my progress to Queen Clarion and the ministers. I was happy but I didn't feel complete. I missed spending time with Milori, especially since our relationship was starting to grow.

During this time, I had been practicing my healing ability. After finishing my other talent lessons, I would go to the medic fairies area and practice my healing power. It was growing stronger every day and I was also becoming better using it.

"Princess, are you alright?" Meadow asked softly as she found me looking out my window and letting out a big sigh.

I just gave a frown before covering my face with my hands. "I miss him," I said and frowned even more when I heard her chuckle.

"Well I could always tell the queen and the ministers that you feel under the weather today. I mean you do look a little pale," Meadow said and I looked at her to see her giving me a mischievous look.

"You're the best," I shouted and pulled her into a hug before throwing on my cloak and boots. "I'll make you another rainbow flower later for your home," I shouted before quickly flying out of the window and heading towards the border so I could get my wings frosted. I gave a pleading look to the snow fairy to not say anything after she frosted my wings and I started flying to the castle as fast as I could.

"Have you seen Milori?" I asked the first fairy I came across in the castle but she just shook her head.

"Oh it's the princess, well hello there," Dewey's voice said as he entered the foyer where I was standing.

"I'm good. How are you?" I asked to be polite.

"Oh just great, taking a break. What brings you to the Winter Woods?" he asked even though he had a little quirk to his smile. "You know I think I saw a certain Lord checking all of the owls at the big tree at the top of the hill over there," he said and laughed as I thanked him and flew out of the castle as fast as I could.

I made it to the tree that Dewey said and I smirked as an idea hit me. "A little fun won't hurt," I thought as I made a small snowball and quietly sneaked up behind where I saw Milori talking to some of the owls and a few fairies. I held a finger in front of my mouth when some of the owls and fairies noticed me. Thankfully they stayed silent as I moved my arm back and let the snowball fly. I hid behind a nearby snow mound when the snowball hit Milori in the back.

"Who threw that?" Milori asked as he turned around only to see no one standing or even flying behind him. "Did you see who threw that?" he asked the fairies and owls in front of him.

None of the fairies answered but Milori's owl walked to a little snow mound and he sighed when he saw the owl use its head to gently push someone out from behind the mound.

"Surprise," I said sheepishly when I saw Milori frowning at me and some of the fairies snickering. "Before you say anything, I need to talk to you privately and if you can't talk here then I'll wait for you back at the castle," I said quickly when Milori went to say something.

Milori let out a sigh and walked towards me. "I've missed you," he said as he pulled me into a hug and rested his head on my shoulder.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his back. "Missed you too. Hey I'm going to go wait at the castle since you're in the middle of something, but please come to the castle as soon as you can. I want to spend time with you," I said and gently kissed his cheek before smiling and flying back to the castle.

I waited at the castle for probably an hour or two before Milori finally arrived, and he didn't say a word. He grabbed my hand and led me to a comfortable looking sitting room. I laughed as he sat down and pulled me into his lap and just rested his forehead on my shoulder again.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't come visit you. Things have been hectic here during the preparations for the other world's winter. I should have still made time to visit, but I'm so glad you're here," he said and I shivered when I felt his hands gently running through my hair.

"It's ok. I was busy too, and I could have sneaked out earlier and visited too. I'm just glad we're spending time together now," I said as I snuggled closer to him before a crazy idea came to mind. "Milori, you don't have to do this, but could I see your wings?" I asked softly and I felt him tense. "Remember you don't have to if you don't want to," I said as I moved back so I could see his face.

Milori stared deep into my eyes before pulling me into a deep kiss. He gave a small sigh before letting his cloak fall to the couch and he motioned for me to stand so he could also and show me his wings. My heart broke as I saw the one wing that was broken in half. A familiar warmth appeared in my hands as I kept staring at the wing.

"I have to try," I thought before gently reaching forward and touching Milori's broken wing.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters. I only own Tiffani, Meadow, and Evie.

Story Start

Milori jumped when I gently touched his broken wing, but I didn't pay much attention to his reaction. All I was focusing on was the warmth building in my hands as I focused my healing magic to try and fix his broken wing. I gasped when slowly but surely Milori's broken wing started to regrow and both of the wings were glowing bright colors.

I felt myself becoming nauseous and weak as I finished healing his wing, and I shakily reached down to my side where I had a bag of pixie dust. I tossed a bit of dust on his wings and smiled as they quit drooping and were up like they were supposed to be. "I did it," I whispered as Milori turned to look at me before looking behind him. "Fly," I said and felt a few tears slide down my cheeks when Milori gave me a weary look before he started to flutter his wings and he did start to fly again.

"Tiffani, how?" he started to ask as he pulled me into a hug and loving kiss.

"I did it, love you," I whispered before falling unconscious. I had been struggling to stay awake to see Milori fly again in so long and also to see how happy he was.

Waking up, I felt something warm over me and a nice cool feeling around my hand. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a large bed with a blanket made of feathers over me. My eyes strayed down to my hand and I smiled when I saw Milori sitting in a chair beside the bed and he was holding my hand. His head was resting on the bed and he was fast asleep. I looked up to see his wings, completely healed and standing up like they should.

"Oh Princess, you're awake," a voice exclaimed and I looked over to the doorway of the room to see a tearful Periwinkle standing there. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she flew to my other side.

"Still a little tired but much better. I think I used too much of my powers earlier but I don't regret it. Would you mind bringing me something to drink and then sending word to the queen that I'm alright? I'm sure she and many of the others are worried," I asked as I reached over and started running my hand through Milori's hair.

"Of course, right away," Periwinkle disappeared and quickly reappeared with a glass of water before flying away again.

"Should I wake him?" I whispered as I watched Milori sleep soundly. "Not yet," I muttered and leaned down to gently kiss Milori's cheek before laying down to get some more rest.

"When did she wake up?" was what I heard sometime later as I felt someone running a hand over my forehead and into my hair.

"She woke up a few hours ago, and she seemed ok," I heard Periwinkle reply and I squeezed Milori's hand, which I was still holding.

"I'm awake again," I said as I opened my eyes and slowly pushed myself up so I could sit and see everyone better. "Hi," I said when I saw Milori, Periwinkle, and Meadow standing in the room looking at me in shock. "What, no good morning kiss?" I teased and yelped when Milori all but tackled me to the bed. I didn't notice but Periwinkle and Meadow sneaked out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"I'm so glad you're alright. You should have never used that much power," Milori said as he held me closer to him before kissing me.

I relaxed in the hug and said, "I had to try, and look I fixed your wing. Now you can fly again."

Milori pulled away from me so he could look straight in my eyes. "I'm very grateful, more than grateful that you have given me the ability to fly again, but promise me that you will never use that much magic again until you know it won't cause you to fall unconscious for a week," he said and he just nodded when I gave him a shocked look about being unconscious for a week.

"I promise," I said and stopped about what I was going to say because Milori was giving me a serious look. "Milori," I said and he gently took both of my hands into his as he stared straight into my eyes.

"What you said before you passed out, did you mean it? Do you really love me?" he asked.

"I do. I've loved you for a while now but I just didn't know when to say it because I didn't want to rush anything," I told him honestly.

Milori let out a relieved sigh before saying, "I love you too. I have loved you ever since we first spent those few days together. Tiffani, you are my everything, and you have given me back something that I have missed dearly." I stared in wonder as his wings glowed brightly. "Will you allow me to court you in the hopes of one day being mated to each other forever?" he asked and I launched myself into his arms.

"Yes," I shouted and smiled as he kissed me before my wings started to glow as brightly as his, and I felt something happening to my wings. I looked back and watched as the glow disappeared but the wing design was now different. I looked back at Milori and saw that his wings had the exact same design as mine.

"This means that you and I have chosen each other as mates, and even though we have not completed the bonding, our wings will let other fairies know that we are each other's," he said as he gently trailed a hand down my wings.

"You've made me the happiest fairy," I said and laughed as my stomach growled while we were hugging. "I guess I'll be an even happier fairy after I've had some food," I said and he chuckled before helping me out of the bed and leading me over to a table where soon fairies brought us a meal to enjoy together.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters. I only own Tiffani, Meadow, and Evie.

Story Start

Milori and I were now standing at the border with frowns on our faces. I wasn't ready to leave him yet, especially not after he had just expressed his feelings for me and wanted to court me to be his forever.

"The others will want to know that you are alright," Milori said even though he had his arms wrapped around me.

"Will you at least fly with me to the pixie dust tree before we separate for now? I know you are busy but I would love to fly with you just for a little bit," I said and I smiled when I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Alright, but I cannot stay long," he said and I chuckled when he lightly kissed the top of my head.

I grabbed his hand and felt my heart jump at how happy he was when he flew up into the air beside me. The true joy on his face was all I needed to see to make my day wonderful.

"Shall we?" he asked and we both flew away from the Winter Woods and to the pixie dust tree as quickly as we could, and it was amazing. "Tiffani, I haven't felt so alive in so long," he said as we flew circles around each other before finally landing on a branch of the pixie dust tree.

I yelped when he grabbed me and gave me the most passionate kiss he had given me yet. "Well that was wonderful," I whispered as he moved back so he could look into my eyes. "You're an amazing flyer," I told him and laughed when he picked me up and spun us around.

"Is that Princess Tiffani and Lord Milori? It is! The princess is back," I heard Tinkerbell yell and I looked to see her flying straight for me with a big smile on her face.

Tinkerbell pulled me into a hug and she was talking so fast but soon she looked at Milori and froze. "Your wing, it's healed. How?" she asked as she watched Milori's healed wings move.

"I healed them, which is why I was at the Winter Woods for so long because it took some energy out of me and I needed to recuperate," I replied since Milori just gave me a loving smile.

"You healed them," Tinkerbell yelled in shock.

"Princess Tiffani, I'm so glad you've returned and that you're alright," Queen Clarion said, announcing her presence, as she flew straight for our little group. "Never scare me like that again," she continued and surprised me with a hug. "I was so worried," she whispered and I just gave her a hug back.

Queen Clarion released me from the hug and I looked to see Milori looking at me softly. I gave the queen a smile before flying over to Milori and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips and a hug before he flew up in the air as well.

"I must return to oversee things in the Winter Woods, but I will see you soon," he said as he ran a hand over my cheek.

"I'll come visit as soon as I can and same goes for you, mister," I teased and just smiled when he gave me another kiss before flying away towards the winter woods. I waved at him before turning around to look at the queen, Tinkerbell, and some of Tinkerbell's friends, who had just arrived. They were all staring at a flying Lord Milori in shock.

"Surprise, I healed his wing," I said and they all dropped their jaws at me, except for Queen Clarion.

"Full of surprises, aren't you? I see you're also courting now too," the queen said with a wink.

I was quiet for a moment before squeaking out a happy yes. She just laughed and pulled me into another hug before leading me away to go see the ministers, who had also been worried about me. I hadn't meant to worry everyone, but I had to help Milori and I'm happy that I was able to actually heal his wing.

Later that night, there was a feast held just so all of the fairies in pixie hollow could see that I was alright. I also endured some teasing from Tinkerbell, her friends, and especially Fairy Mary about my courting with Milori. I was a little embarrassed with all of the attention about the courting, but I was also extremely happy. I wouldn't change anything.

I went to sleep having wonderful dreams, but tomorrow would start my lessons again with Tinkerbell and her friends. I was getting better with my powers, but I had only been practicing for a short time. I still had a lot to learn. I was happy though that Milori visited me the next day and the day after that I visited him.

Life was going great at pixie hollow and the winter woods. It felt strange to still go from place to place, but I dealt with it. The more I got to know Milori, the more I really just wanted to stay in the winter woods with him for the rest of my life. I knew that I needed to be at the pixie dust tree just like Queen Clarion, but I wasn't the queen yet.

"So frustrating," I muttered as I looked out my window towards the winter woods. "I'll see him again soon," I told myself, which is usually what I had to tell myself multiple times a day.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own any of the Tinkerbell movies or characters. I only own Tiffani, Meadow, and Evie.

Story Start

The courting between Milori and I was beautiful. Even if we couldn't see each other all the time, the time we did get to spend together was amazing. My lessons with Tinkerbell's friends were going well too. Queen Clarion and the ministers of the seasons had also been teaching me more too.

I had been living in Pixie Hollow for a year or so now. My life had changed so much and I still missed my old life sometimes, but I wouldn't change a thing. Evie was alive as well as my cousin and my aunt.

"Princess Tiffani, it's time," Meadow called from the door to my guest quarters in the castle in the Winter Woods.

"I'll be out in just a minute," I called out softly as I took one more look at myself in the mirror.

I was dressed in a beautiful white gown with long sleeves and snowflake gems on the dress. My hair was curled with white ribbons braided throughout my hair. Today was the day that I was going to be married to Milori, and I couldn't be happier but I was also nervous. Queen Clarion had told me that something might happen to me once the ceremony is complete because no winter fairy and warm fairy had ever been married to one another.

"Don't worry about anything. You are marrying the man who loves you and you love him. That is all that matters," I told myself before gathering my courage and leaving my room. Meadow followed behind me as we walked through the halls to the ceremony. My heart stopped when I started to walk down the aisle towards Milori. He had never looked more handsome than he did today.

Milori gently took my hands when I reached the end of the aisle where he and the Keeper were standing. "You look beautiful," he said as he gave my hands a gentle squeeze.

"And you look handsome," I replied softly.

The Keeper gave a chuckle before he started the ceremony. When Milori and I both said I do, cheers went up in the audience when we kissed. After the kiss we pulled back to smile at each other, but my smile disappeared when I felt a strange sensation travel through my body. Milori stared at me in shock as a bright light surrounded me. A cold I had never felt before traveled through my entire body before it slowly settled to a comfortable warmth. I looked at Milori with a worried glance before I slowly used my powers to remove the frost from my wings.

Everyone in the audience watched with bated breath as I let my wings feel the cold around me. A gasp escaped me when my wings didn't even feel the cold. I looked at Milori and smiled brightly when he realized what had happened as well. I could now live in the Winter Woods with Milori without my wings breaking. I wasn't too sure now if I could travel to the Pixie Dust tree without my wings breaking, but I would worry about that at a later time. For now, I was going to enjoy the wedding reception and the knowledge that I was going to spend the rest of my life with Milori.

"Shall we dance?" Milori asked me later as we walked arm-in-arm onto the dance floor in the reception hall.

"Just don't get mad if I step on your toes," I said with a laugh and smiled when he spun me around and pulled me closer.

"Never," he said and gave me the most loving smile I had ever seen. "You've made me the happiest fairy alive," he said before pulling me into another kiss. "I love you," he said and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too," I said softly as we shared another kiss. "Forever," I thought before enjoying the night. I hoped that the rest of my life would feel just like today did. No matter what happened in my new life, at least Milori and my friends would be by my side every step of the way.

The End


End file.
